The embodiments described herein relate generally to numerical simulation and, more particularly, to using numerical simulation to model a manufacturing process.
At least some known modeling solutions use finite element modeling (FEM) software to model a long section of material that is transported through a process zone. However, such solutions are generally resource intensive and require long processing times, large amounts of available disk space, and additional computer memory. Post-processing may also be negatively affected. For example, in order to avoid the large data requirements and associated run times, one or more model changes can be performed as the analysis progresses. In one such model change, material at an exit or outlet of the process zone is removed and new material is added at an entrance or inlet of the process zone. However, such model changes can cause disruptions in the modeling solution. Moreover, such model changes are not automated and are required at frequent intervals during the simulation.
Another known solution involves modeling the material using only shell elements. The shell elements must be meshed as a continuous loop of elements with the elements that connect to the inlet of the process zone made inactive. As elements exit the process zone through the outlet, they are deactivated and reactivated at the inlet. This solution mitigates the processing and memory requirements described above, but can only be applied to homogenous flat sheet situations. Real life manufacturing processes rarely involve homogenous flat sheets but, instead, involve items situated on top of a belt such that these solutions are incapable of accurate modeling. Furthermore, such known solutions simulate the attachment between sections using a single row of nodes through the thickness of the section.